A Rainy Day
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: Sky and Sarah com home from the mission as it rains.


"Sky!" a gleeful shout came from the street. Rain came pouring down in buckets, a shimmering sheet that hit the ground with dull thuds. Among the throng of people stood Sky Masterson, eyes glittering and smiling widely as he moved quickly down the street. Behind him was Sarah, pressing her mission hat onto her head, raindrops rolling of her fingers. "Sky Masterson, come back here with that umbrella this instant!"

"No!" he called back, but he slowed his pace. Sarah quickly caught up with him, attempting to shove her body as much as she could underneath the umbrella.

"We must be a nuisance to everyone," she said, slightly out of breath.

"We are," he replied with a crooked smile. He held out his arm, putting the umbrella over her head.

"Oh," she said with a slight smile as she noticed her new protection. She glanced over at Sky, his red uniform growing darker as the rain drenched it. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're getting all wet."

"Not a problem," he said, adjusting his hat.

"You're going to catch a cold," she continued,

"I guess you'll have to tend to me then." He glanced over, winking.

She pursed her lips before grabbing the umbrella and pushing it over him. Sky looked up at the black covering. "Now Sarah," he started, "you chase me down two streets to get this umbrella only to give it back?"

"Yes," she said, her head held high. Her hair hung in tangled messes around her face, dripping water from them.

"No," he said back, taking the umbrella from her hand and positioning it over her head.

"You're too sweet," she said, pushing the umbrella back to him.

"What about you? You're going to get sick."

"I guess you'll have to tend to me then." She smirked at him, rain dripping off her drooping hat.

Sky responded by thrusting the umbrella back to her, jamming it in her hand and walking ahead. "Sky!" he heard her call. He stuffed his hands in the pocket of his blouse, strolling quickly and casually down the sidewalk. "Sky Masterson!" A small smile crossed his lips as he continued his fast pace, nodding to people passing by. "Obadiah Masterson!" she hollered.

He stopped suddenly. As soon as he did, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The rain falling on his head suddenly ceased. "Gotcha'." He looked over, seeing her head resting on his shoulder, smiling innocently up at him. Snorting, he turned his head away, a wide grin crossing his face. After looking away for a moment, he spun around and kissed her sweetly. The kiss caught her off guard, her arm going limp and letting the umbrella hit against her ankles. She relaxed, pushing closer to him, feeling his wet skin against hers, forgetting about the mob of people around them. For a moment, she forgot where she was, or the fact that they were standing in the middle of a rainstorm, or they were most likely in the way of tons of people who chose to go by foot than to ride in the infinite number of taxis.

The moment was ruined as he pulled away, swinging around and heading down the street. Her eyes opened, and she blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. The umbrella hung from her hand, suddenly remembered as Sky was a few feet ahead of her. "Sky!" she called again, moving quickly once more. She closed the umbrella, increasing the speed of her footsteps. He seemed to slow down as he realized she was coming closer, and soon she was walking by his side, her arm out with the umbrella swinging from it. "I believe you forgot this."

"You just won't leave me alone." He flashed her a toothy smile.

She gave a small grin back. "And you thought I would fall for that kiss."

"You did there for awhile." He took the umbrella from her hand and opened it up, holding it over his head. She raised an eyebrow at him, skeptical that he had finally listened to her. He proved her thoughts by holding it over her head.

She rolled her eyes. "Sky, just get under here with me."

"There's not enough room."

"Then we'll both get half wet. Deal?"

He thought over it for a second. "But then I'll be unevenly wet."

"Sky," she said tiredly, but her eyes were sparkling. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

As they entered their apartment, Sarah removed her shoes right at the door. "Oh, we're soaked," she sighed, water dripping from her hair and clothes.

"I would get a towel if you wouldn't kill me for getting your carpet wet," Sky told her.

"Give me your blouse and pants," she told him.

He followed her instructions, quickly stripping down to his under things. He started for the bathroom, his bare feet softly hitting the carpet as he walked. Sarah sighed, leaning against the door as the soft pitter-patter of rain hit their door. She felt drowsy as the hypnotizing rhythm filled her ears. Sky's damp clothes were getting warmer as she pressed them to her middle. She gave a small smile thinking of her husband. She adored it when he was silly like this.

He came back, his tips of his hair the only thing wet. He dumped the towels on the floor only to pick one up and spread it out. "After you," he said, waving his hand dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, smiling at him as she stepped onto it. Pulling off her hat, she looked over at Sky. "Would you mind setting this by your hat?" she asked.

He took it from her hand. "Will do," he told her, keeping the same silly dramatics he had been. She smiled, unbuttoning her blouse. As she got to the last button, she felt Sky wrap his arms around her. "I'll take care of that one," he told her, fingers slipping the button out. He pulled back slightly, taking the blouse with him. It hit the ground with a heavy thud. Sky picked up a towel, rubbing it slowly against her skin, wiping off any water that had soaked through. His movements were slow, lingering over certain parts of her skin. Goose bumps formed on her arms.

"Y-you know, that isn't really good for the uniforms," she said.

"Mm-mm." He moved to her shoulder blades.

"Where are we going to dry them at?"

"Beats me if I know." He slid the towel down to her bare waist, his voice low and sensual.

"I hope they're dry enough to wear tomorrow."

"Me too." Suddenly his lips were pressed into her neck, kissing it romantically. She closed her eyes, his hands dropping the towel and sliding up her abdomen. Shuddering at his touch, she leaned back against him, his lips moving to her chin and up the side of her face, leaving tender kisses. His hands moved to her hips, traveling up her body and onto her collar bone. They moved down some, positioned at the top of her chest as he kissed her jaw. She moaned slightly as he crushed his lips against her neck again.

"Shouldn't you get your skirt dry too?" he murmured between kisses.

"That seems like the best idea," she said back, her voice barely above a whisper.

His fingers slid into it, thumbs hooked around the waistline. "Do you need any help?"

"Mm-hm."

He kissed her jaw fiercely as she slowly succumbed to him.

* * *

Her head was buried in his chest, the sound of his heart beating loudly in her ears. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, chin resting on top of her head. He seemed to have dozed off; she listened to the gentle sounds of his breathing, feeling as if she were drunk. Her heart had returned to normal speed only a few minutes prior, but her mind still raced with adoring and amorous thoughts.

The heat from his body made her feel warmer than she already had. Her cheeks were still slightly pink, and she still felt at times as if she needed to catch her breath, but it was all Sky. Thinking about him lifted her spirits and made her feel something she couldn't explain on the inside. It was as if fireworks were taking place in her mind, leaving behind brilliant displays of light that slowly trickled down to the earth. It was as if she were in a constantly sunny place, the only person with her being the man she was absolutely in love with.

It was still raining outside, but it had just become background noise. She was in the middle of falling asleep herself when he shifted, picking his head up and looking at her. "It's hot," he mumbled.

"Then go run around in the rain," she responded, her voice in the same tired state.

"I will if it means we can do this again."

She only smiled and rolled off of him.

He got out of bed, rummaging through the drawers. After he had found something to wear, he left the room, the floor creaking as he exited.

She waited a moment before following the same pursuit, throwing on a nightgown now. She peeked her head out the door, seeing Sky scoop up the neglected heap of soaked clothes and towels by the front door. Sarah gave a small, approving smile before going back to their bed, resting her head on her pillow. Sighing, she wished Sky was there.

The bed creaked beside her. Her eyes opened, staring blankly at the wall. Had she fallen asleep? She craned her neck, seeing Sky beside her. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Nine," he murmured, facing away from her. "You're awfully tired."

"Mm." She laid her head back down.

Sky moved next to her, picking up the covers and sliding his feet underneath. She was half-asleep when his feet brushed against her, waking her up suddenly.

"Sky!" she gasped, jerking her head up.

He sluggishly lifted his head up to look at her. "What?"

"Your feet are freezing!" she exclaimed.

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes!" she snapped.

He looked at her with a blank expression before laying his head back down. She stared at him, unsure of what to do, before following him. Something cold ran against her legs again, quickly moving up and down.

"Sky!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

He laughed, taking his feet away. "Oh Sarah, I love you."

She broke into a smile as well. "As I do you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked over at her.

She shook her head, facing the opposite direction. His feet were back on her legs again, traveling them. "Tell me," he demanded.

"Stop it Sky."

"_Tell me_."

She picked her head up, kissing his nose. He gave a lopsided smile and took his feet away. "Okay."

"I guess the nose kiss works on you too."

"Any of your kisses work on me."

"Why didn't I know this earlier?"

Sky had an amused look on his face. "You're my favorite doll, you know?"

She scooted closer to him. "I would hope."


End file.
